Fight! Every Relationship Has One
by Lady of the frozen black flame
Summary: After verbal abuse from some jounin, all what Iruka wanted to do was to unwind with his boyfriend, Kakashi. However when said boyfriend doesn't listen, things get ugly.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! You probably have been wondering where I have gone, I went to go find inspiration as it had left me, however it is back with a vengeance! Have fun reading.

~~~0~~~

Iruka breathed in and shakily breathed out. He was pissed, those damn jounins and their elitism attitudes! How can anyone even work with them! Just because of a bloody title, they get all prissy and arrogant, suddenly they are too good to hand their reports correctly.

Urg, he was so ready to curl up with his boyfriend and just be.

Iruka yanked opened his door and stormed in to Kakashi's and his apartment and then proceeded to slam the door. As soon as Iruka got to the living room he saw Kakashi there, lying on the couch reading a mustard coloured book.

"Let me guess, Jiraiya-sama is colour blind and illiterate."

Kakashi turned his gaze to Iruka, "How can he write if he was illiterate?"

"He can't, that's the point."

Kakashi sighed and then returned to reading his book.

"I will make dinner alright?"Iruka suggested.

Receiving no response he went to the kitchen and started to raid the fridge.

"Okay, hear me out. Today some jerk of a jounin decided that he was too good to hand in a report properly and when I nicely, and I mean nicely asked him to redo it, the asshole told me no! Then he went on to say that it was my job to fix it for him! The nerve of that prick!"

"Mm, yeah."

Satisfied with Kakashi's response Iruka continued on. "So I told him that it wasn't our responsibility to fix it, that it is actually illegal for us to even drop a spot of ink on it! Then that dumbass called me lazy, me! Lazy? That's not all though! He had the audacity to then add my rank as an insult, like I should be ashamed of being a Chuunin!

Anyways I tried to calm myself down but then one of his idiot friends decided to concur with his statement and said that all we do in the mission room is sit on our asses and take scrolls and give them out!

If that isn't the biggest bullshit I've heard in my life I don't know what is. Right?"

"Mm-hmm, whatever you say."

A sudden sense of realisation dawned on Iruka. Kakashi was too busy reading that stupid porn 'novel' to listen to him. Iruka decided to test his realisation. He decided to keep it light. "It's okay, don't listen to me."

"I know."

Giving it another shot Iruka chose a more extreme topic. "Kakashi I am pregnant with your child."

"Hmm."

"Kakashi you aren't listening to me aren't you?"

"You poor thing."

Iruka wanted to scream instead he stomped to where Kakashi was lounging. Stupid stupid jounins!

"Hatake Kakashi, put the book down."

He saw Kakashi's reluctant look in his eye and sighed. "Just when it was getting good too." Kakashi put the book on the coffee table.

Now Iruka is no woman, despite protective tendencies but he felt true hurt when Kakashi had said that.

Iruka chose to brush it off however, he will not give into the temptation of portraying it on his face. "Kakashi what was I saying."

"Eh? Well.. I'm quite sure it was about... the academy?"

God save him. "NO! I was talking about some _asshole_ _**jounin**_, Just like the one sitting on my couch."

"Damn, I'm so unlucky, a fifty-fifty chance." This was said as a joke, Iruka got that much but that didn't take away the sting.

"What do you mean fifty-fifty?!"

Kakashi's eye curved up into an inverted U, apparently he couldn't grasp the seriousness of this situation. "You complain about the academy or the mission room when you come home slamming the doors."

This pissed Iruka off even more. "Oh so does that give you the right not to listen to me?"

"Maa..."

So much was said with that 'maa' sound of Kakashi.

Suddenly he wasn't angry anymore, he was more hurt than anything and he was quite sure his face said it all. Well he had a right to be, It seemed like whenever he was in a foul mood Kakashi, that idiot of a boyfriend switches off and ignores him, well that was what Kakashi was implying anyways. He was also implying that damn porn book was more important than him.

There was silence.

…

..

.

"Iru-kun-"

"Don't Kakashi," his voice cracking a little. " I should have known, boyfriends are temporary but Icha Icha is forever right?" Iruka said, quoting Kakashi when he had asked about the Icha books.

"No, Iru-kun it's not like that, I'm just tire-"

"Oh and here comes the excuses."

"Iruka, let me finish." Kakashi said punctuating it with a sigh.

"Okay, finish but I won't listen to you, I will just read my DAMN PORN!" Iruka said grabbing Kakashi's book and throwing it in his face.

Kakashi caught it with ease. "Iru-kun calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! Try being in my position, okay. Here I am home after a shitty day, after some arrogant ass-head insulted me and my profession, now tell me is coming home and receiving some sympathy too much to expect!"

"Okay, okay. I get it, next time I will listen." Kakashi said moving towards Iruka trying to get him in a hug.

However Iruka would have none of it. "Don't treat me like a child!"

"I will only treat you like a child, when you are acting like one." It seems like Kakashi was starting to get angry.

Iruka had had enough."You jounins all think you're so high and mighty, well fuck you, I'm getting out of here." Iruka then used the teleporting jutsu and left.

~~~0~~~

Ah don't worry there will be more! However it is up to you to decide, good or bullshit, continue or nay! Review and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey! First off, thanks to all my reviewers, you are all awesome! It is really interesting to hear people's views on who is right and who should apologise, etc. Thanks for doing so and hope to hear from you all again.

~~~0~~~

Iruka sighed as he twisted the key to his parents' house. Yes he still kept the house, he couldn't bring himself to sell it, at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to live in it. After all this was the place of many childhood memories. This was also the place for feeling alone or wanting to be alone. Being here had the psychological effect of loneliness, because this was where he lived when his parents had died, causing his brain to do something or another to cause grief.

Sitting on the dusty couch, Iruka put his face in his hands. He was tired and emotionally hurt, he just wanted to sleep it all away, but he knew he couldn't, at least not yet.

Grudgingly he stood up and went to find blankets.

~~~0~~~

After making his bed, Iruka immediately went under the covers. God did he feel like shit. Was it really to much to expect some form of sympathy? He couldn't be in the wrong, it was Kakashi who couldn't spare ten minutes to listen to Iruka's day.

Kakashi didn't even have to agree with Iruka, maybe just humor him, just listen to what he had to say.

Even though Iruka was telling himself this, he still felt awful for telling Kakashi to fuck off. Well he didn't say fuck off but he said fuck you, which pretty much meant the same thing.

Iruka turned to face the ceiling. Okay, he admits that he has a volatile temper that can impair what he actually thought and how he acted. He wasn't perfect, nobody is, it was his flaw but Kakashi accepted it. Kakashi knew he had a temper.

Then again, Iruka knew that Kakashi wasn't exactly suave and often socially awkward but Iruka accepted that too. 'Tonight was a great proof of that,' Iruka thought sarcastically.

Maybe Kakashi and he moved in together too fast, I mean who moves in after only dating three months?

'Well your parents had gotten married in just six months,' a voice chimed in his head.

Iruka physically shook his head. He shouldn't compare his relationship with his parents.

Turning to his side, Iruka tried to get to sleep.

He couldn't.

Was he trying to recreate the relationship his parents had?

No way, his parents didn't move in until they were married.

Iruka knew stupid questions and insecurity reared it's head when anger and guilt was involved.

Taking a deep breath, he vowed to get some sleep that night and turned to his other side. Tomorrow morning would be better for thinking, right now he was tired, hurt, angry and guilty. Not good combinations for clear thought and problem solving.

~~~0~~~

The next day Iruka called in sick for the academy, he had some sick days to spare. Still Iruka felt horrible for doing so, just because he had an argument doesn't mean that he could skip out on duties... then again it wouldn't do if Naruto came in with his sensei... now that could be awkward, but still...

When had he become such a goody two shoes? He was going to take a sick day! He was, he was, he was! Besides Iruka was overdue for some alone time anyways, to do things just for himself and figure himself out.

Wow did that sound selfish... Maybe he should go to work, he shouldn't let his professional life mix with his privet life right?

…

He was not going to work! He had already called the academy anyways!

~~~0~~~

Iruka was hanging out the sheets, they needed a good wash. Hell this whole house needed to good clean! He also found out that he needed someone to fix the pipes, after the shower that morning the whole bathroom had flooded, something to do with the drainage system, he supposed.

Cleaning the house was a good distraction for him. After fixing this house up, he will think up of a way to meet Kakashi to sort everything out, he didn't put a lot of thought in to fixing the problem yet, but he would.

He was going to cook lunch, he had already done the shopping for it and after lunch he would figure it all out. Back to the task at hand Iruka needed to find something to cover his clothes so it won't stain.

Iruka felt gross wearing yesterdays clothes but yesterday he wasn't exactly prepared for departure.

Rummaging through a drawer Iruka had found what he was looking for, an apron. Iruka smiled when he saw the print. It was an Icha Icha apron Kakashi had given him as a gag gift for his birthday.

Of course Iruka had pretended to be offended and said that he had tossed it, but he hid it here. Iruka wasn't saying that he suddenly loved or remotely liked the poor excuse for the novel but it reminded of good times, that particular 'good' time was when Kakashi begged (on his knees) for Iruka to put it on, he said no and Kakashi continued to beg offering to take Iruka out to dinner that night.

Then Iruka had whispered something about a better idea and before they both knew it they were having sex, damn good sex too.

Soon after he had pretended to have thrown it out which cause whining from the jounin and entertainment for him.

Iruka snickered at the memory.

Before he could put it on, the door bell rang.

"IRUKA SENSEI!"

Surprising him, Iruka quickly shoved the apron back into the drawer and went to open the door.

The voice obviously belonged to Naruto and when he opened Naruto was holding ramen out. "Neh neh sensei I got ramen!"

Iruka inwardly cringed at the boy's poor vocabulary but he wasn't about to scold him, he really didn't have enough energy for that.

"Ah Naruto, thanks for that." Faking a smile Iruka let Naruto in. It wasn't that Iruka didn't appreciate Naruto's kindness it was just that he really didn't feel like smiling that day.

Then a thought occurred to him. "Naruto how did you know about this house?"

"Wah? Oh Kakashi sensei told me about it, he said whenever you feel sick you would come here."

'Full points for creativity', Iruka thought. Naruto had no clue there was a relationship between him and Kakashi. Of course Iruka would tell him sometimes soon, but today was not going to be that day.

"Do you know why Kakashi looked so down today?" Naruto asked starting to open the contents of his ramen.

Iruka felt a little bad but he had to come up with something. "I have no idea, why would you even ask that Naruto, we don't even see each other that often." Then it hit him, this was completely weird, Naruto actually buying him ramen and asking Iruka about Kakashi. Naruto wasn't perceptive enough for that, there was also the fact that Naruto asked him about Kakashi when Naruto had never seen him and Iruka talking together.

"Naruto, what ramen did you buy?" Iruka asked sounding curious.

"Ah, two beef ramen."

That proved it! "You can drop the act whoever you are, Naruto would never buy me ramen much less beef ramen."

"Maa, well I guess I have been found out."

Shit shit shit. There was only one guy he knew who said 'maa' like that.

In a puff of smoke, 'Naruto' revealed his true self.

He was not ready for confrontation yet! He had nothing prepared or figured out, but he said what he had already planned, the greeting.

"Hi Kakashi."

~~~0~~~

Woot a longer chapter! I hoped you guys liked it! It's only going to have one or two more chapters, so please review, it really does make me want to write more!

Also I am planning a next Kaka/Iru story, it is going to be like red riding hood and of course Kakashi is going to be the _big bad wolf_, -_~ please send me your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I was wondering do people read these? I usually don't -_-'' Anyways I am sorry for the late posting but.. ta da! It is done!

_IMPORTANT:_ I need your opinion, should I do a little red riding hood one-shot with this couple? You know Kakashi as the big bad wolf and all?

~~~0~~~

"Hi Kakashi." Iruka said and swallowed. God knows he wasn't prepared. Didn't Kakashi know that there was a cooling period between arguments? Well judging by the inverted u shape eye Kakashi was sporting it seemed like Kakashi didn't.

"Yo." Came Kakashi's reply.

There was an awkward pause after that. If only he had more time to prepare, why was the one time he procrastinated was the time he was going to regret it?

"So... how was your day?" Iruka could've slapped himself, out of all the things to say? However, in his defense, what else could he have said? He was quite sure, 'what are you doing here' wouldn't have helped the current situation.

"Hmm, my day? Well I was stuck with a D-rank mission with a bunch of hormonal children... What about you?"

"Oh.. oh well you know, just cleaning the house... It was really dusty." God, this was awkward.

"Iruka, I'm sorry."

Iruka nearly fell out of his seat. This guy has no tact when it comes to socialising. "You know I should buy you a book on the art of conversation." He said trying to put a lighter mood on this grim situation.

"Aahh, well I don't do this sort of thing often, so how is it supposed to go?"

"Well first off, you should give me a day or two to myself, you know just to cool down, then the other comes, as _himself_, to apologise. To explain that he was an idiot for not listening to me, when he should have. Then I will say how sorry I was you know about blowing up in your face, especially when I know that I can go on and on, but in my defense I was having a horrendous day! So Anyways after I say I am sorry you forgive me and then I forgive you."

"And then?"

Iruka was stumped by that question. "What do you mean and then, there is no 'and then'."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side. "So we break up, is what you're saying."

Shaking his head, Iruka replied. "No, no I meant that is the forgiving part, you know what they say, make up sex is the best and all."

"Now, you are saying that once we got the arguing done and over with, we can have sex?" Kakashi inquired.

Realising his mistake Iruka quickly went over the most important part of the speech. "That comes _after_ the talking part_._"

"Well then do you forgive me?" Kakashi asked with a tone that suggested he was not quite serious.

Iruka got a little offended. "Wait a second, Kakashi don't you realise, this is serious, I am honestly hurt by what you did."

"Didn't I say I was sorry?"

Iruka grit his teeth, this was why people have break periods. "Yes, but why are you sorry, tell me that you have thought about it not just you thought that by saying sorry everything is going to be alright."

"Hmm, well you already know why I am sorry, didn't you just stated it in your 'art of conversation' speech, so if you know, why do I need to tell you?"

Iruka got angry and snapped. "BECAUSE I NEED TO HEAR IT FROM YOU!"

"Well, I am sorry for not listening to you."

"Oh come on, at least act like you mean it. Don't I deserve that much? After what you did?" Seriously, this was not going as planned at all! They were supposed to be up to the forgiving stage by now, but thanks to Kakashi's lack of emotional quotient they were delayed.

"I do... It's just that..." Kakashi took a breath. "Well I kind of want to skip to the sex."

Iruka could not believe it! It was such a Kakashi thing to do. Iruka cracked up laughing. Everything about this situation seemed so ridiculous now. "Oh Kakashi, what am I ever going to do with you? I should have known that as soon as I mentioned sex this was a lost cause."

"So does that mean you forgive me?" Kakashi asked hopefully.

"Sure, I can't stay mad at you, when you look at me like that. However, promise me, when I do complain about my day you will listen to me and pretend you agree with me."

Iruka saw Kakashi nod. "I will if you promise to never run from an argument again."

He could not believe it, he did not run, from the argument, he just needed to get away from Kakashi... which was basically the same thing. Iruka sighed, "I promise."

Kakashi's eye inverted again signally his happiness. "Good then I promise too... now what about the sex?"

"How could we forget about that?" Iruka asked coyly. Before Iruka could say anything about moving to the bedroom Kakashi gripped him around the waist and teleported them there.

The smoke cleared quickly, giving Iruka a clear view of Kakashi's face and was going in for a kiss when he noticed the jounin's attention elsewhere, to something behind him. Iruka turned his neck and saw the little orange apron corner hanging outside of his drawer. Oh no, he hadn't put it back properly.

"Senseeeiii, I thought you threw it out." Kakashi said slyly nuzzling his neck. "Can you-"

"No, I refuse to put it on!"

"But-"

"NO!"

"Come on sensei, I will be extra attentive!" Kakashi whined.

"No is no!"

~~~0~~~

In the end Iruka managed to persuade Kakashi to have sex with him, without the apron, however in exchange they had to act out a scene from Jiraiya-sama's new Icha Icha novel.

Our favourite couple learned two things that night, how to say sorry and compromise!

~~~0~~~

A/N: Ta Da! Ende! Finito. Fini. Owari. Zuo wan le, finished! However you say it, it is the end. I thank all my reviewers and reader's hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
